


Le Réveillon

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: 11th Century, 18th Century, 1910s, 19th Century, 20th Century, 21st Century, Angst, Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Feeding, France (Country), New Orleans, Traditions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol and Rebekah pick up a Christmas tradition while staying in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Réveillon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge Winter Fun* at [All Things Fandom](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com).
> 
> *I don't know what happened to the fun, sorry.

Kol knocked lightly on Rebekah’s door, too excited to wait for an answer before swinging the door open and pushing his gift inside. 

“Kol,” Rebekah said, getting up to shut her door. “Go play with your toys in _your_ room.”

“It’s a Christmas present...”

“That’s tomorrow,” Rebekah dismissed.

“This one...” Kol said, nodding to the restrained and gagged girl in his arms. “Said here they start their Christmas now. They call it _le Réveillon de Noël_. So... Merry Christmas!”

Kol pulled back the human’s hair, baring her neck for Rebekah’s teeth, his fingers brushing over hers lightly as she fed.

*

Kol watched Rebekah from across the fire as she sipped her cocoa, a delicacy brought over from South America to the Spanish Main, the latest luxury. It had been so long since he’d spent a Christmas with her but he’d never once forgotten...

“Here...” he leaned over, flashing a silver flask, spiking her drink with blood, nodding to the clock. “Vive le réveillon.”

Rebekah frowned in confusion for a moment before a small smile crept onto her face. “Do you still do that?”

“Not even once,” Kol lied easily, clinking her cup with his flask as the clock struck midnight.

*

Kol stuck his head around Rebekah’s door, holding up a glass of still warm blood. It had been the first time he’d seen her, steering clear in the wake of her short-lived fiancé’s death. “Réveillon... fancy it?”

Rebekah looked him up and down and for a moment, he thought he’d send him away but eventually, she slowly nodded and beckoned him in. He sat down on the bed beside her, smiling and wiping her tearstained cheek with his thumb before handing her the glass.

“Nik shouldn’t have done it,” Kol said simply as she laid her head on his chest.

*

Rebekah set the glass on top of the coffin, an incentive to keep it closed. She knew if she opened it, she’d be tempted to pull that dagger out, smear the blood over his lips, wake him up. And she couldn’t do that, not without ending up in a box right beside him.

“I had to do it,” Rebekah said even though he couldn’t hear her. “It was for your own good.”

She shook her head at herself, raising her glass. The party was officially over but she still had one last toast to make. “Joyeux Réveillon de Noël, Kol.”

*

Rebekah frowned at the grave, pressing her hand to the stone even though his name wasn’t the one engraved in it. It was her last stop before she left town. It was dangerous, being so out in the open but it was Christmas Day and she’d missed it.

“I know, brother, a day late and a dollar short but I’m still trying,” she promised, taking out the miniatures that she’d been planning to save for the plane. “Next year you can bring the drinks.”

She unscrewed the caps, downing one and pouring the other out on the ground for him.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
